With the intention and goal of providing efficient and reliable search results, search engines are programmed to filter common words, known as stopwords, when indexing a received search query prior to searching. By essentially ignoring the stopwords, the search engine saves time by not searching for words that are known to occur so frequently that if included would yield unreliable and unnecessary search results.